


【君疾】凤栖语

by Alexberry



Category: Books - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:02:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28129572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexberry/pseuds/Alexberry
Summary: 被lof屏蔽的章节，我全挪过来！！！





	【君疾】凤栖语

《凤栖语》 by 袇箐  


阳春三月，草水同色，杨柳堆烟，万物生光辉。三月，春意盎然，生机勃勃；三月，也是御使大夫代天子巡守之时。

自楚明允登基后，想来废去此礼制，却被苏世誉制止。于公，此礼制断不可废去；于私，楚明允只想把苏世誉拴在身边，寸步不离。

奈何，当处于一个高位置时，虽有很高的权利，却也有较多的限制。总而言之，苏世誉远去江南巡守已是板上钉钉的事。

随着出行的日子越来越近，楚明允也愈发跟得紧。

宫殿内，烛火微动，床帷颤颤，勾勒人影绰绰，抵足缠绵。

青丝随着律动起伏，声声掩抑，挠人心扉。眼尾泛红，眼中秋波艳艳，淡色的唇亦被啃噬的发红，端的是风华绝代。

楚明允看着身下的人，眸光幽深，越发卖力。

猛地，白皙的手攥紧了床衾，楚明允俯身咬住了苏世誉的脖颈，一声呜咽。

喘息未定，楚明允却又抬起了苏世誉的腿。

苏世誉轻喘着，推了推楚明允的胸膛。

“不要了......”

楚明允直接堵住了苏世誉的唇，蛮横地贯穿了他。

翻云覆雨，春雨未歇，呻\吟绵绵悠长，勾人心弦。

良久，雨停，风止。

苏世誉强打起精神，看着抱着自己的楚明允，明明要了自己这么多次，却还像没有餍足的模样。

“怎么了......”苏世誉捏了捏死死扣着自己腰间的手，觉得有些好笑，“像吃了药似的......”

楚明允调整了姿势，一只手将苏世誉揽进怀里，另一只手按在苏世誉的腰间慢慢揉着，苏世誉舒服地眯上了眼。

“你相公我就是这么厉害。”

“......”

苏世誉伸出一只手软绵绵地捶上了楚明允的胸口，被楚明允一把捉住，放在嘴边亲吻。

“只有三天了......”楚明允嘟囔道，声音却是十分委屈。

苏世誉抿了抿嘴，却没答话。他明白楚明允在说什么，还有三天，他就要去巡守，自此之后——

“一个月都见不到你。”

楚明允叹道。

“我该怎么活。”

楚明允埋在苏世誉的颈窝处，细嗅着苏世誉身上令人心醉的安神香。

猛地，他一抬头，声音却是惊喜——

“世誉，我跟你一起去吧！”

然而苏世誉只是伸出一手，轻弹楚明允的额间，怜怪道：“胡闹。”

楚明允急道：“我认真的。”

苏世誉摇了摇头，摸了摸楚明允的侧脸，“群龙无首，如何能行。”

苏世誉拨散了自己的衣襟，瓷白的肌肤上星星红点，他朝楚明允粲然一笑，按住了楚明允后颈往下压，鼻尖相触，呼吸交织。

他贴上了楚明允的唇瓣，轻声道——

“还要么？给你。”

-

这几天，百官都知道楚皇很焦躁。不，应该是进入三月以来，楚皇就一直焦躁，这几天更是变本加厉。

毕竟做官到现在，察言观色可谓如火纯青，百官都明白，苏大人即将代天子巡守，出发的日子就定在这几天。

如此一来，百官便更加小心翼翼，生怕触到楚皇的霉头。更有甚者，想去找苏世誉哭诉，毕竟苏大人这一走，这一个月来谁能震住陛下啊。

您说，万一陛下有朝一日要罢了朝，去寻您，我们是劝还是不劝呢？

可是，文武百官完全没机会，因为一下了朝，陛下便将苏大人带走了，他们只能看着陛下护着苏大人的背影，望洋兴叹。

“世誉，还需要什么？”楚明允又问道。

苏世誉叹了一口气，他都不知道这是楚明允第多少次问他了，这几天楚明允除了要他，就是问他还要什么。

他看着堆得满满当当的置备，吃的、穿的、用的，面面俱全，忍不住问道：“我是去巡守，还是去休假？”

楚明允收拾的手一顿，低着头，委屈道：“苏哥哥，这是嫌弃我了吗？”

“......”

苏世誉沉默了。

楚明允抬头看着他，泫然欲泣。

苏世誉遮住了他的眼睛，讨好似地亲了亲楚明允的唇，“怎么可能。”

却被楚明允一把揽住了腰，加深了这个吻。

末了，楚明允把苏世誉打横抱在怀中，大步朝寝宫走去。

“既然如此，那苏哥哥证明给我看吧。”

苏世誉把脸埋在楚明的怀里，闻言两抹羞红悄悄爬上耳尖。他就知道，他就知道！

白日宣淫，此乃大不为。

但又因为这个人，所有不为又都变成了理所应当。

-

短短三日，转瞬即逝，此日正值出行之时。

江碧鸟逾白，山青花欲燃。

春风拂面，青草河畔，杨柳依依，出巡车队整装待行，旌旗飒飒，人人面容肃立，严阵以待。

一身明黄的楚明允赠诸位以酒，与白衣大夫遥遥举杯对饮，他们隔着人海相望，眼中缱绻万千，唯此一人。

终究还是舍不得、放不下。

楚明允搁下了酒杯，大步走向玉树临风的白衣男子。

不曾言语，未曾说话，楚明允直接搀住了苏世誉，借着宽大袖口的遮掩与苏世誉十指相扣。

在不明事理者的眼中，只会感叹君臣和睦，但朝堂百官却心知肚明，陛下这是舍不得苏大人。

相思似海深，无穷无尽时。

楚明允同苏世誉携手走到了马车边，楚明允定定地看着苏世誉，舍不得眨眼。

他开了口，声音沉沉，似是按耐——

“有美人兮，见之不忘，一日不见兮，思之如狂。”

苏世誉闻言却是笑了，唇角微弯，眸中柔情似水。

“一日不见，如三秋兮。”

楚明允亦是嫣然一笑。

“苏大人，红豆生南国，请多多采撷，毕竟此物——”他微微凑近，在苏世誉耳边一字一句道——

“最相思。”

苏世誉垂眸轻笑，“定不负相思意。”

苏世誉上了马车，已经钻入了车帘，偏偏又折了回来，楚明允微微仰着头看他。

只见苏世誉轻轻勾手，楚明允上前走进了一步。

苏世誉微微俯下身子，扬起了衣袖。

光晕在绣着银线的衣袂上浮动，遮住了两人的面庞。鼻息交织缠绕，世界仿佛在那一瞬间安静下来，唯能感知彼此心如擂鼓。

微风习习，如蜻蜓点水般，苏世誉落下一吻。

他往楚明允手中塞了一张小纸条。

“回去再看。”

话落，苏世誉撤了手，转身直接进了车厢。

楚明允怔忡，良久，才回过神来，他目送着车队渐行渐远，直至成为一个点，消失在尽头。

他缓缓展开了纸条，看着隽秀的字迹，失笑出声。

他将纸条放在贴着胸口的夹层里，又情不自禁地摸了摸唇瓣，仿佛还能感受到那温热柔软的触感。

众目睽睽之下，浅尝即止，惊心动魄，撩人心弦。

“世誉啊，”楚明允看着车尾消失的远方，叹了一声，“我该怎么喜欢你才好......”

他捂住了胸口，如同情窦初开的少年郎，回味着那张纸条——

“相思入骨，难以割舍。”

与此同时，苏世誉打开了临行前楚明允交给他的锦囊，里面亦是写着一句话——

“病入膏肓，名为相思。”


End file.
